History of the Roleplays
This is the real-life origin of Calling All Titans/Titans Together roleplays with only a brief summary of each continuity's storyline. For the fictional history of each continuity, see that continuity's homepage. :Titans Together, while being the most recent iteration of this group of Teen Titans roleplays, began as a series of Teen Titans-based roleplays run by a core of roleplayers. Calling All Titans! - The First Thread :The original continuity and beginning of the roleplays was a single thread on a Toontown Online fansite, begun by user Eclipse Dragon, later known as Crow, Black Rainbow, and a variety of other aliases. The original thread was a simple Teen Titans-based roleplay, which ran while the show was still airing on television. :It followed the adventures of Eclipse Dragon's character, Ozida "Roxer" Foraza, and an assortment of super-powered Titan allies in their fight against evil. Although the villain organization the Brotherhood of Evil featured somewhat in this thread, even going so far as to capture Roxer and torture him, the main villain was a lone villain codenamed Graiv (short for Graveyard). :Graiv was the powerful archenemy of Roxer and, by extension, anyone who fought beside Roxer. Graiv blamed Roxer's family, the Forazas, for placing a curse upon him, and sought vengeance. :This was also the first appearance of the "original team," a collection of players/characters who would appear in various forms throughout almost every continuity to date. Though the main "Titan team" fighting alongside Roxer varied based on players dropping in and out, the core team eventually consisted of: *Ozida "Roxer" Foraza *Rynfyre the Tamaranian *Prime the Vell-Os *Yun Bara *Artemis Celestia *Damien "Pixel" Dunjoo *Kyoko *Chris "Green Thumb" Thorn *Luke "Static Beast" Wilson :In addition to Roxer's kidnap and eventual rescue by the team, the original Calling All Titans thread also contained plot lines including: *Frequent attacks by Graiv on the Titan team *A romantic subplot between Yun and Artemis *Kyoko's death *An arc in which Green Thumb was implanted with nanobots and was forced to create out-of-control plants that attacked the Titans :Unfortunately, the content of the original Calling All Titans thread violated the strictly-enforced G-rated policy of the site where the thread was posted, resulting in the thread's deletion. Calling All Titans! - A Thread Remake :Eclipse Dragon was understandably upset at the moderation team for deleting such a--by this time--lengthy thread that so many had enjoyed participating in. However, this did not discourage him from continuing the roleplay's legacy. :Eclipse Dragon decided to create a second thread as a remake for Calling All Titans--this is what provides the information on the Calling All Titans! continuity here at the wiki. Many of the core teammates/players returned to meet Roxer for the first time all over again, although some (such as Kyoko and Prof. Crazy Superbrains, player of Prime the Vell-Os) chose not to. :Many new players joined this remake thread, and Eclipse Dragon added new plots of his own. Some of these included a subplot involving a young boy named Elijah who would turn into a dragon and a clone of Roxer that went by the name of Ozida "Panic," who wielded a cursed sword. Ironically, it was in part the creation of the character of Panic that brought about the abrupt lack of activity and eventual "death" of this remake Calling All Titans thread. Teen Titans: Panic :This third thread created by Eclipse Dragon was set far into the future of the Calling All Titans universe, in a world where the Titan organization had so grown in size that they had expanded into an international society--Titans Global... though it is unclear whether Panic was meant to be a "pure" future of the Calling All Titans universe or an alternate universe. :The thread was named for this continuity's main villain, a man going by the codename of Panic, who went about hunting down the core team from the first two Calling All Titans threads. Utilizing his ability to see and project any single person's deepest fear, Panic went to each now-aged hero, paralyzing them with their darkest fear and then brutally murdering them. :Obviously, this thread had a far darker overall tone than the previous threads. Titans Global itself wasn't above containing moving moments of friendship and quirky pranks among teammates, but the organization was tight and followed a strict chain-of-command, the entire group being led by two co-leaders, charismatic Viktor "Vex" and stern, commanding Nuxy Kanna. Other prominent Titans included: *Vi the violinist *Rixel "Rix" and Vixel "Vix" Dunjoo, sons of Pixel Dunjoo *Keera "Night Hawk" Lee Johanson :Despite the Titans' leadership, Panic was an elusive target and always seemed to predict the Titans' movements. He was even behind a devious plot in which he placed hidden explosives all over the Titans Global base. The Titans were unable to find the bombs or evacuate in time, resulting in catastrophic casualties and the destruction of the base itself. :During this continuity, however, Eclipse Dragon had secretly been working on another project altogether. Irritated by the confines of a G-rated website and single thread-roleplays, Eclipse Dragon had created an Invisionfree forum for his roleplay and friends. :Just as with the previous thread, Panic ended rather abruptly as the Titans were licking their wounds and seeking out Panic for revenge, as Eclipse Dragon announced the new forum and, again, many of the core teammates moved from the thread to the new website, including Rynfyre, Green Thumb, Static, flipper (player of Yun Bara), Artemis, and eventually Tyro (player of Pix, Rix, and Vix Dunjoo). Calling All Titans: Legacy :So-called because it was the longest-running and largest continuity regarding number of characters, subplots, cities, bases, and player factions--the Invisionfree forum was simply called "Calling All Titans," hearkening back to the very first thread. :Led by Eclipse Dragon once again, he was also aided by two "newcomers" to the Calling All Titans/Titans Together family: Zyb and ~{PK}~. This continuity was an alternate universe and otherwise a clean slate, resulting in many of the players bringing in characters from both the original Calling All Titans and the Panic threads to coexist on the forum. :Legacy was also the most complicated of the continuities so far, involving almost countless plots and subplots, characters, and factions. However, most of the board's action revolved around a never-ending power struggle between the Teen Titans and the Brotherhood of Evil. Though Eclipse Dragon's initial dream was for the board to have an organized, almost game-like war scenario, including detailed maps of every city and perks to whichever team controlled which cities, this dream was never fully realized. :However, there was clear order and delineation between the two largest factions--Titans and Brotherhood. Each team was assigned a PC leader based on an out-of-character forum-wide vote. These elections selected Zyb's Vincent "Zero" Foraza as Brotherhood leader and Rynfyre as Titan leader. These two characters would clash personally on multiple occasions, even leading to an arc where Rynfyre was nearly mortally-wounded by the Brotherhood leader. :Both of these main factions were so large that they required multiple bases to house numerous members--initially four bases for each, which eventually expanded when both factions were given a mission that, when successfully run, opened up a fifth "secret" base for the factions. :In practice, initially, only one base per faction was really used frequently, resulting in overpopulation of the select "main" base. Due to the much lower numbers of Brotherhood players, this did not cause many issues for the evil organization, but the main Titan base became nearly unnavigable due to the population. Administrator/player Rynfyre attempted to remedy this by later creating set "Titan teams" and placing them at "home base" towers where their characters were technically "stationed" and lived at during down-time, but could in practice still move around with as much freedom as before. The project met with some (but limited) success, as it also coincided with a point in Legacy's life where active members/players were declining. :There were far more factions than simply Brotherhood or Titans, of course, both player-controlled and NPC factions. These included the Immortal Legion, the TTD and ATTD, the Midnight Mercenaries, and the Dusk Knights. :Things were certainly never boring on Legacy--in addition to all the various factions, multi-character and multi-thread plots, and non-canon events, four additional planets were also created by players and housed a variety of subplots and arcs. :Obviously, with such an expansive universe, it is impossible to sum up here any sort of "core team," as there were so many arcs, plots, and subplots, in addition to changing active players. However, some of the most notable plot lines included: *Panic (this time, a Titan), slowly becoming insane due to his fear-based powers and eventually killing a fellow Titan, Shaloth. *Vincent "Zero" Foraza discovering his long-lost brother, Panic, was a Titan. This resulted in an epic fight between the two brothers that resulted in Panic's soul being absorbed into Zero's body, and would have cost Zero his life, had his love interest, Seris "Evanesce" called in a favor from a mysterious former contact to revive Zero. *A psychopath named Azedenkae who frequently switched sides, killed people for fun, and eventually got his personality split into two bodies/beings. *A series of mysteries surrounding the TTD organization and its rival, the Anti-TTD. *The Immortal Legion, a group of super-powered cultists, forcing all the people of Earth to convert or die. *Vampires nearly overrunning an entire city. *A mysterious murderer within the Titan ranks. *An alien invasion by the powerful Gradilin race, who sought to crush all earthlings underfoot. *A supervillain creating a galactic colosseum tournament by kidnapping key members of the Titans and Brotherhood to force members to fight for their leaders. :However, just like all things, the forum was bound to come to an end eventually. Calling All Titans: Legacy ended after three years of activity (2006-2009). Though there was a small attempt to revive the board in 2012, the only other activity was an arc that was meant to serve as a farewell to the board, in 2014. Titans Together :Shortly after the collapse of Calling All Titans: Legacy, a user and active member from Legacy, Beastgirl (AKA Hufflepuff Moonshoes, Cheeseburger Smoothies, etc), decided to create her own continuation of the universe. Thus Titans Together was born. :Titans Together began with a small group of dedicated staff, including Beastgirl, cdf50, and Amy. Despite the latter two not being involved in any of Titans Together’s predecessors, they did a great deal of work to get the site ready for opening, including (but not limited to): setting up a mission payment system, creating NPCs for players to interact with, fleshing out locations, and deepening the plot. The staff later expanded to include Toshi, Saranm, Yasashikaze Seiken, and Kitsune Ninetails. :Titans Together featured three main factions: the Teen Titans, the Brotherhood of Evil, the Doom Patrol, as well as numerous small factions, including the mysterious Phantoms of Shoan. Few of these factions had player-run leaders as was seen in Calling All Titans: Legacy. However, member Tyro was given out-of-character control of structuring the Brotherhood of Evil and came up with different sectors within the Brotherhood based on powers. :The story was set three years after the events of Calling All Titans: Legacy (though in a closely-related but alternate timeline), giving returning players the opportunity to bring over their characters from previous incarnations and build more upon relationships and friendships formed with them, as well as creating new characters. :Titans Together’s plot was unlike the ones before it. In this darker, more recent telling of the Titans’ battle versus evil, the Brotherhood of Evil has won. Titans are captured or in hiding in order to stay alive, only attacking the Brotherhood when they absolutely have to for the sake of their comrades. The Titans have only recently realized the full extent of their isolation, having been cut off from the Justice League by the Brotherhood, who erected a planet-wide barrier around the Earth while the Justice League was fighting other dangers in space. :The Titans themselves had abandoned their destroyed towers in favor of a safer, underground base used by the Titan "Founders"--Robin (now Nightwing), Cyborg, Starfire, Raven, and Beastboy--though even this was destroyed in one fell swoop by the Brotherhood, resulting in a remnant of Titans barely escaping thanks to the help of Red X. At the Founders' request, Red X deposited the Titans off at what will become their new base, the long-abandoned Mount Justice, of Young Justice fame. :Unfortunately, shortly after this plot arc, members became less and less active on Titans Together until it unofficially ended. It lasted from 2012-2015. Titans Together 2: Titans Rising :But three years later in 2018, Hufflepuff Moonshoes returned again, creating a new forum to continue Titans Together's storyline. :Set within an alternate universe based on the Titans Together universe, Titans Rising takes place five years after the fall of the final Titan headquarters. The Titans have been rebuilding ever since, growing strong enough to lead successful missions that brought down the Brotherhood's planet-wide shield. The Titans are that much older and that much more experienced. :But the Brotherhood still lingers. Its leader, Seris "Evanesce" Foraza, has nothing left to lose after the Brotherhood's heavy losses at the hands of the Titans. And now, Evanesce thirsts for revenge. Titans Forever :Titans Forever is set fifty years after Titans Together. The Titans regained a great deal of power within those previous fifty years and are now organized into Titans Global, an international fighting force made up of young heroes of all stripes and colors. Many of the founders of the original Teen Titans and the planners behind Titans Global are gone for good or simply missing in action, but that does little to deter the resolve of the many who have been left in their wake. This roleplay features two Titans Global teams, forging their own path in a new world. Both teams feature both descendants of the Titans Together protagonists and completely new characters. :Titans Forever is a far goofier, light-hearted roleplay in keeping with the original Teen Titans show--although, like the show, the roleplay also has hints of darkness. After all, it does follow the events of Titans Together, and references to the events that connect the two are expressly forbidden--both by unspoken agreement among Titan veterans and out-of-character in the roleplay rules. :Titans Forever, while chronologically occurring after Titans Together, was run at the same time as Titans Together. It featured two main missions before subsequently being canceled due to inactivity: :* Predation - The would-be Titans meet for the first time as they arrive in the city of their new home base in time to stop a rampaging cybernetic dinosaur shapeshifter from releasing various animals from the local zoo into the city limits. :* Freefall - The newly-formed Titan team goes on its first official mission: rescuing a hostage from a violent dragon-man. Category:Browse Category:Content Category:Roleplay Information